Un Amigo
by KingMochi13
Summary: Riku no puede evitar sentir que tiene que hablar con el incorpóreo de su mejor amigo, aunque le da cierto miedo meterse de nuevo al corazón del castaño. Pero un día cierta voz le dice que se encuentren, ¿Podrá el platinado arreglar sus asuntos con el rubio?


Ni Kingdom Hearts ni sus personajes me pertenecen, hago esto por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

Ya quien sabe cuánto había pasado desde aquel encuentro con el incorpóreo de su mejor amigo cuando tuvo que ir dentro de su corazón para despertarle, enfrentándose a una extraña pesadilla y respondiendo las raras preguntas que aquellas tres personas le hicieron.

Pero, ya esas preguntas no le inquietaban, ni tampoco el hecho de haber visto a la chica marioneta, ni menos al extraño clon del incorpóreo, pero si había algo que aun divagaba en su mente, era este último, Roxas.

El rubio le dio la impresión de que le estaba esperando, era como si intentase ayudar a despertar a Sora aun con los limitantes recursos que tenía, y eso en parte alegraba y calmaba al chico de cabello plateado, saber que Roxas ya asimilaba que era una parte fundamental de Sora, y que por tanto, velaba y cuidaba del castaño. Pero, había algo más.

Quizás un capricho de el mismo, dado que siempre fue tan orgulloso, no pudo evitar soltar una risa cuando se le vino a la mente un pequeño recuerdo de Sora gritándole que por favor lo esperara, a lo que el respondía que el chiquillo era muy lento y nunca le alcanzaría. Pero ahí estaba, tenía ganas de verlo de nuevo, quería ir y encontrarse con el rubio al que tuvo que llevar a rastras para que se volviese a su corpóreo, pero, ¿Qué debía hacer?, no podía utilizar la llave espada e ir al corazón de Sora una vez más por un mero deseo egoísta suyo, ni tampoco pedírselo al Rey, a saber que le contestaba dando como único pretexto que quería hablar con el incorpóreo, además de que es algo sumamente peligroso si entra allí una vez más, ¿Y si por x motivo termina separándolos?, o peor aún, ¿Y si provocaba que, dada su intromisión, terminase matando a Sora?, no podía arriesgarse a ninguna de esas cosas, y era eso lo que últimamente lo tenía despierto hasta altas horas de la noche, algo que se le notaba al día siguiente por debajo de los ojos.

-Otra vez no pudiste dormir, ¿No, Riku?- Comento su pelirroja amiga mientras miraban hacia el mar sentados en la curva palmera, el susodicho respondió con un vacío "Si" sin voltear la vista a la chica, la cual le miro algo preocupada y se acercó un poco a él, creyendo que estaría enfermo o algo.

-Riku, ¿Estas bien?, es decir, ya ha pasado casi una semana desde que empezaste a dormir mal, ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?- A lo que este negó con la cabeza, no podía contarle de su pequeño asunto con el rubio, no quería preocuparla más de lo que estaba.

-Solo he tenido algo de insomnio, no es nada Kairi- Y fingió sonreír, a ver si eso la calmaba, aunque solo se ganó un "ok" y un suspiro de parte de su amiga. Fue en eso que la persona que faltaba en su trio de amigos llego con unos cuantos dulces para compartir entre ellos.

Y fue entonces que lo sintió, aquella presencia, fijo su vista hacia Sora quien le contaba unos cuantos chistes a la pelirroja y pudo verlo, no era a su castaño amigo a quien veía.

Era al rubio, y este le miraba fijamente.

-¿Roxas…?-Murmuro, no quería ser escuchado y no lo fue, tanto Sora como Kairi se reían a carcajadas, mientras que el incorpóreo se le quedo mirando fijo y asintió levemente.

-No es necesario que hables, puedo escuchar tu mente-Le comento, aunque no movió la boca, Riku pudo suponer que se estaría comunicando a través del corazón de Sora al suyo.

-Roxas yo…-Comenzó Riku, quería disculparse, eso quería. Quería que el rubio supiese que el solo lo hacía por su mejor amigo, y que lo lamentaba por todo el daño que le hizo, el como ahora por su culpa él estaba en una jaula llamada Sora.

-No podemos hablar ahora, si me manifiesto demasiado Sora se dará cuenta- Le respondió, mirándole fríamente, como si supiese que quería el platino de él.

-Entonces, ¿Cuándo podemos hablar?-

-En la noche, ve a casa de Sora, yo estaré esperándote- Y acordado esto, el rubio dejo de verse, ahora Riku podía ver a su amigo y aquella presencia tan única del incorpóreo dejo de sentirse. Riku no podía estar más nervioso, no era muy bueno con las palabras que digamos, menos con las disculpas, pero en todo este viaje, había aprendido a hablar de estos asuntos sin que se le notase el nerviosismo.

Así que solo le quedo esperar hasta la noche.

Cuando el reloj dio a eso de las 11 de la noche, Riku salió de su habitación por la ventana, la caída no fue muy buena pero eso no era de importancia, debía ir a casa de Sora rápido y eso hizo, obviamente intentando no llamar mucho la atención. Una vez allí se dirigió la ventana de la habitación del castaño, quien dormía plácidamente, a los pocos segundos de haber llegado aquella presencia se sintió otra vez y pudo ver a Roxas manifestándose como un espíritu en el techo, invitándole con la mirada a subir con él.

Al principio solo estaban en silencio, uno al lado del otro mientras miraban las estrellas, fue entonces que el oji-verde decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Cómo supiste que quería hablar contigo?-

-Sora estaba preocupado por ti, yo vi a través de sus ojos tus distintas acciones, parecías inquieto por algo y vi cómo me observas, me buscabas en Sora, supe entonces que el asunto era conmigo, posiblemente, y acerté- Y fijo su vista en él.

-Entiendo…- No pudo evitar sentirse culpable de preocupar al castaño, luego le pediría disculpas -¿Y cómo haces para que pueda verte ahora, fuera de Sora?-

-Algo así como una ilusión podrías llamarle, gracias al vínculo de ustedes dos puedo manifestarme mientras estén lo suficientemente cerca, pero, prefiero hacerlo cuando Sora este dormido, no quiero darle preocupaciones, más de las que tiene- Explico suave y algo lento – Y bien…, ¿Qué es eso que te tiene inquieto y tiene que ver conmigo?-

-Lo siento- Soltó de repente, a secas. El rubio levanto una ceja y se le quedo mirando confuso.

-¿Lo siento….porque?-

-Por lo que te hice- Y sus ojos se encontraron con los del otro chico –Estuvo muy mal…pero, debes entender que lo hacía por Sora, quería…arreglar las cosas, pero, desde que te vi en aquella ocasión después de luchar contra la pesadilla, no he dejado de pensar que jamás me disculpe contigo, ni siquiera tuve la decencia de pensarlo-

-….- Roxas se le quedo mirando unos segundos y luego abrazo sus piernas, mirando ahora al suelo –Esta bien, supongo, lo hacías por tu amigo, ¿No?, yo también…haría ese tipo de cosas por mis amigos…- Y aunque intento sonreír, la tristeza abundaba en el chico de cabellos dorados –Al menos te has disculpado, así que, ahora te iras, ¿Cierto?- Y le miro.

-….¿Por qué habría de irme?-

-Ya te disculpaste y yo acepte tu disculpa, ya no tenemos de que hablar- Contesto fríamente, aun fijando sus ojos sin vida en el chico mayor.

-Podemos hablar de otras cosas….si quieres- Y Riku le devolvió la mirada, sin sonreír pero intentando darle una mirada al otro que le hiciese sentir cómodo con él.

-…¿Estas insinuando que seamos amigos?- Y ladeo la cabeza con cierta curiosidad.

El otro se rio levemente y rodo los ojos –Puede ser, si quieres, claro- A lo que el otro soltó un leve "Hm" y miro hacia otro lado, pensando por unos segundos su respuesta, hasta que volvió a mirarle y asintió levemente.

-Supongo que…podemos intentarlo- Y soltando sus piernas le ofreció su mano al chico de cabello plateado, el cual arqueo la ceja ante el gesto, pero acabó aceptando e hizo el mismo gesto, estrechando un poco su mano y luego se soltaron.

Después de al menos dos horas conversando de cosas poco importantes, como que color le gustaba al otro, mientras miraban las estrellas, el mayor soltó un bostezo a lo que el otro le miro divertido.

-Deberías irte a dormir, ya ha de ser muy tarde-

-Sí, creo que si…, entonces…¿Nos vemos mañana?-

-Si es que vienes a verme, claro está- Y le sonrió levemente, gesto que fue devuelto de la misma forma.

-Claro que vendré, y al día siguiente y así, después de todo, somos amigos, ¿No?- Y paso su mano por los cabellos dorados, desordenándolo y ganándose un "¡Para!" con una leve risita del menor para luego levantarse y marcharse, no sin antes ver una última vez al rubio, quien le sonreía y luego se metió a la habitación de su corpóreo.

Por alguna razón ahora sus sueños ya no eran extrañas pesadillas, si no que podía dormir plácidamente, sin preocupaciones, logro disculparse con el incorpóreo, no, con Roxas.

Ahora ambos eran amigos y eso hacia sonreír al platinado, le gustaba esa extraña sensación. Repetía la palabra una y otra vez en su mente solo para sentir su corazón ir un poco más rápido y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

Amigos.

* * *

¿Review...?


End file.
